Mika Alatalo
Finnish | birth_date = | birth_place = Oulu, FIN | draft = 203th overall | draft_year = 1990 | draft_team = Winnipeg Jets | career_start = 1988 | career_end = 2009 }} Mika Antero Alatalo (born June 11, 1971 in Oulu, Finland) is a retired professional ice hockey forward who plays for Hockey Club Pustertal-Val Pusteria in Italy's Serie A. He played 152 games in the National Hockey League for the Phoenix Coyotes. He has most recently played for Herlev Hornets and formerly for HC Thurgau. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1988-89 KooKoo Kouvola FNL 34 8 6 14 10 -- -- -- -- -- 2005-06 TPS Turku FNL 35 1 8 9 18 2 1 0 1 0 2004-05 TPS Turku FNL 55 11 15 26 28 6 0 1 1 0 2003-04 TPS Turku FNL 37 12 14 26 32 13 3 2 5 8 2002-03 TPS Turku FNL 55 13 16 29 68 7 3 2 5 28 2001-02 TPS Turku FNL 56 20 22 42 95 8 1 1 2 12 2000-01 Phoenix Coyotes NHL 70 7 12 19 22 -- -- -- -- -- 1999-00 Phoenix Coyotes NHL 82 10 17 27 36 5 0 0 0 2 1998-99 TPS Turku FNL 53 14 23 37 44 10 6 3 9 6 1997-98 Lulea HF SEL 45 14 10 24 22 1996-97 Lulea HF SEL 50 19 18 37 54 10 2 3 5 22 1995-96 TPS Turku FNL 49 19 18 37 44 11 3 4 7 8 1994-95 TPS Turku FNL 44 23 13 36 79 13 2 5 7 12 1993-94 Lukko Rauma FNL 45 19 15 34 77 9 2 2 4 4 1992-93 Lukko Rauma FNL 48 16 19 35 38 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 Lukko Rauma FNL 43 20 17 37 32 2 0 0 0 2 1990-91 Lukko Rauma FNL 39 10 1 11 10 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 KooKoo Kouvola FNL 41 3 5 8 22 -- -- -- -- -- 1990-91 Lukko Rauma FNL 39 10 1 11 10 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 Lukko Rauma FNL 43 20 17 37 32 2 0 0 0 2 1992-93 Lukko Rauma FNL 48 16 19 35 38 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Lukko Rauma FNL 45 19 15 34 77 9 2 2 4 4 1994-95 TPS Turku FNL 44 23 13 36 79 13 2 5 7 12 1995-96 TPS Turku FNL 49 19 18 37 44 11 3 4 7 8 1996-97 Lulea HF SEL 50 19 18 37 54 10 2 3 5 22 1997-98 Lulea HF SEL 45 14 10 24 22 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 TPS Turku FNL 53 14 23 37 44 10 6 3 9 6 1999-00 Phoenix Coyotes NHL 82 10 17 27 36 5 0 0 0 2 2000-01 Phoenix Coyotes NHL 70 7 12 19 22 -- -- -- -- -- 2006-07 TPS Turku FNL 47 7 11 18 28 2 0 0 0 0 2007-08 HC Thurgau NLB B 36 17 28 45 56 -- -- -- -- -- 2008/09 Herlev IC DL 2008/09 Pustertal-Val Pusteria Serie A -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 152 17 29 46 58 5 0 0 0 2 }} External links * * *sports-reference Category:Born in 1971 Category:Finnish ice hockey players Category:Lukko Rauma players Category:Luleå HF players Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:TPS Turku players Category:Winnipeg Jets draft picks Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Finland Category:1994 Olympian Category:Retired in 2009 Category:Herlev IC players Category:HC Pustertal-Val Pusteria players Category:1999 debut